Botanical classification: Calibrachoa hybriden. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Sumali 01xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Sumcali 01xe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in June 2000 in a selected breeding program in Lxc3xcdinghausen, Germany designed to produce a new variety of Calibrachoa with a trailing character and violet flowers. The new variety was selected from a cross of proprietary unpatented breeding plants xe2x80x98Celebration Pinkxe2x80x99 (female parent) and Seedling 05 (male parent). The new variety is a trailing habitus similar to its parents, but differs in flower color from both parents. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in July 2000 by cuttings in Lxc3xcdinghausen, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested at Lxc3xcdinghausen and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following trait distinguishes xe2x80x98Sumcali 01xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Flower color.